PROJECT SUMMARY As an integral aspect of the metabolic reprogramming that occurs in cancer, oncogenic KRAS mutations drive the stimulation of macropinocytosis, a type of endocytosis that mediates nonselective fluid-phase uptake. Using KRAS-driven models of pancreatic ductal adenocarcinoma (PDAC), we were the first to demonstrate that macropinocytosis functions in tumor cells as a nutrient acquisition pathway. Macropinocytosis triggers the internalization of extracellular proteins via discrete endocytic vesicles called macropinosomes. The incoming protein cargo is targeted for lysosome-dependent degradation, causing the intracellular release of amino acids. These protein-derived amino acids support metabolic fitness by contributing to the intracellular amino acid pools, as well as to the biosynthesis of central carbon metabolites. In this way, macropinocytosis represents a novel amino acid supply route that tumor cells use to survive the nutrient-poor conditions of the tumor microenvironment. While the tenets of the signal transduction events that drive macropinocytosis in cancer have emerged, a detailed picture of the macropinosome itself is not yet available. With the aid of nanotechnology, we have developed methodology to isolate a pure fraction of macropinosomes from PDAC cells. Having the capability to purify macropinosomes, we are now uniquely positioned to benefit from largescale proteomics that can provide a broad picture of this important organelle. By elucidating the molecular anatomy of KRAS-driven macropinosomes, we will gain further insight into the regulation and function of macropinocytosis in cancer. Moreover, having a clearer picture of the macropinosome will make us better positioned to exploit this pathway therapeutically and deliver breakthroughs to patients.